


Strikesgiving 2020

by BlueRobinWrites



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Strikesgiving | Cormoran Strike November 2020 Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRobinWrites/pseuds/BlueRobinWrites
Summary: 30 days of drabbles...Yay!Some will be connected...Others will not...And some will be connected to others and not connected to the others that are connected. I'm sure there's a better way of saying all that...But I hope you understand what I mean.Braining is hard this morning. 🤦🏻♀️
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 87
Kudos: 105
Collections: Strikesgiving 2020





	1. Are you finished with those?

They sat in the pub. 

Wine in front of her. 

Beer for him. 

Her head rested on his shoulder as they sat quietly. 

The case hadn’t ended the way they’d hoped, though justice would be served. 

But it felt like a hollow victory. 

His hand grasped hers, squeezing as he felt her sigh.

The door opened, admitting Barclay. He glanced around for a moment, before locating them in their corner. 

He strode over, “Are ye finished with those?” he indicated their glasses.

At their nods he grabbed the glasses and walked to the bar. Came back with fresh. 

“Shite day.”


	2. Don't get up. I'll do it

He leaned back in his chair with a sigh and rolled his head on his neck. 

“Any luck?” she asked as his neck popped loudly.

“None. Could use some tea,” he grumbled. 

“Oh. Yeah, me too.” She made to stand.

“No. Don’t get up. I’ll do it,” he smiled. “I owe you.”

“And you want to snarf all the biscuits,” she accused. 

“Not at all.”

“Oh, a cigarette then?”

“I’d do that here,” he brow furrowed. “Just tea, Ellacott.”

She followed him with her eyes as he walked out the door.

“Don’t forget the biscuits,” she called out behind him.


	3. You don't have to stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a little behind...
> 
> So you get three in a row to catch me up. 
> 
> Yay!

“Are you sure?” he asked, head tilting and brows lowering. “You sounded pretty scared on the phone.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just...” she glanced away, ashamed. “Not used to being alone quite yet.”

“Oh,” he looked away. 

“You don’t have to stay,” she said again, folding the blanket that had slid to the floor when she’d stood.

“I can if you want me to,” he offered. “I’ll kip on the couch.”

“Oh, you…”

“Ellacott, if it makes you feel safe to have someone here, I’ll stay. Okay?” he said firmly. 

“Alright then. Thanks.”

“I’ll make you breakfast in the morning.”

“Deal.”


	4. Keep it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are connected. Enjoy.

It had taken one evening, the scent of gardenias, and that blue dress and he’d capitulated completely. 

His heart had toppled at her feet the moment she’d drawn away after kissing his cheek. 

He’d known that he’d have done anything to show her he was invested in them, not just as business partners but as life partners. 

He smiled down at her as the valet pulled up in his BMW.

“Keep it,” he said as he handed the crisp pound notes over before moving to hold the door so that Robin could slide into the driver's seat. “Ready to go?”


	5. Let it go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows chapter 4

She nodded, pulling her seatbelt across the blue dress he’d been unable to take his eyes off of and waited for him to climb in the car. 

He walked around the front, sexy as hell in his suit, caught her watching him as he rounded the bonnet, and winked cheekily. 

She’d felt the tension between them all night. 

_ Let it go _ , she’d told herself.  _ It’s not what you think.  _

But then he'd dipped his head and she’d discovered that his lips felt like coming home. 

She was his now.

No going back. 

She didn’t want to. 

“Let’s go to mine.”


	6. People will talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows chapter 5

She nodded, quietly pleased. 

Safer that way. 

Quieter that way. 

Because as fond as she was of Max, she didn’t want anyone else to know about this yet. 

Not until they knew how they wanted to tell people. 

_ People will talk _ , she thought. No matter how much she wished they wouldn’t. There was no getting around it. 

_ At least it’s been two years.  _

_ Too long. _

She shivered as his fingers slid over hers, gently tugging them toward him, his lips pressing against them. 

“You okay?” he asked.

She nodded. 

“It’s alright if you’re not.”

“I am. I really am.”

“Good.”


	7. I don't plan to stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows from Chapter 6. ❤

He pulled her closer, so her body aligned with his, so she pressed against him everywhere it was possible to press. 

Her skin soft and warm under his fingers as he slid down her body.

He dragged his lips down her stomach, nuzzling her navel as her knees came up alongside his shoulders. 

His hands pressed against the inside of her thighs as he let his mouth roam, tongue sliding through silky folds, licking and sucking, eliciting moans. 

Her fingers twined into his hair as she gasped, “Don’t stop. Strike!”

“I don’t plan to stop,” he whispered against her skin. 


	8. Can we just stay here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows Chapter 7...finishes this set.

Watery light filtered in through the skylight above his bed. 

Last night had been unexpected. 

His lips, tongue and fingers, kissing touching, and licking spots she’d never thought he’d see, nevermind touch. 

Her fingers tangling in his hair as he’d done things to her she’d never dreamed he would. 

She’d driven them home from dinner, and while waiting at a traffic signal his hand had slid along her bare thigh and started a conflagration. 

She felt herself flushing, just remembering.

“Can we just stay here?” his morning voice rumbled in her ear. 

“I was going to say the same thing.”


	9. Stay behind me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standalone 😉

They crept through the warehouse silently. 

Barclay’s flashlight beam bounced around the edges of the room as they advanced toward the door on the other side of the space. 

“Stay behind me,” he hissed, as Robin stepped up beside him.

“Together, Sam. You go high. I go low,” she whispered back, her face set in determined lines.

He nodded tightly and got into position.

Robin crouched slightly below him.

He tapped her head, signaling that he’d kick on three, then held up his fingers in a countdown.

One finger dropped.

The next.

The last.

He sprung up.

Kicked the door.


	10. I feel like I can't breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stand alone.

His hair was messier than usual, indicating he’d been dragging his hands through it, the curls disordered and edging toward fuzzy. 

“I don’t understand Strike.”

“Me either. I just…” he trailed off, turning his head away. “I feel like I can’t breathe.”

“I’m suffocating you?” She wondered how that could be, when she tried so hard to give him his space. Making no demands on his time aside from the requirements of the agency.

He looked back at her.

“When I’m not with you, I mean. It’s not right, without you here.”

“Oh.”

“I’m in love with you, Ellacott. Desperately.”


	11. Tell me again

“No.”

“Go on then.”

“I said no.”

She danced around him as he walked, eyes bright. 

Hair rippling. 

“I just want you to tell me again.”

“No.”

Her bottom lip protruded.

He wanted to suck on it. 

“You’re no fun.”

“That’s not what you said last night,” he grinned.

“You’re such an arse, Strike. Why do I put up with you?”

“Because I love you.”

“True enough...but you could tell me again.” She twinkled up at him, leaning against his side, his arm pressing against her breast. 

“You’re a better investigator than me.”

“You do say the nicest things.”


	12. I have the right to be worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of a 6 piece scene...

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me, Strike!”

And this time, his surname from her lips didn’t make him grin. 

“Why would I tell you? It was just a doctors appointment.” He was genuinely confused. 

“Because I’m your partner. Because you know I’ve been worried.”

“You don’t have to worry, Robin,” he tried for conciliatory. He truly didn’t want her to worry. If she worried then he’d have to worry.

“I have the right to be worried, Strike,” she spat.

“Why then?”

“Because I love you, you great lump.”

As he sat there, speechless at this revelation, she walked out.


	13. I didn't mean to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missed a day...so you get two in one go...This is the first...follows 12.

He followed her, unwilling to leave it. 

“Robin, wait,” he called out, hearing the rustling of her putting on her coat. “Don’t go.”

“I can’t do this with you right now,” she said, turning away. He was sure she was trying to hide her tears. 

“Ellacott,” he begged softly. “Don’t go. Please.”

He reached out, touching her arm. 

She paused and he tried again, “I didn’t...mean to…” 

“Exclude me?” she whirled on him. “Hide this?”

“I didn’t. Come back, please?”

He slid his hand over hers. 

“I’ll tell you everything. I promise. All of it. Just... don’t leave. Please?”


	14. Why did you do it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows 13...

She looked at him, his dark eyes pleading with her. 

“You can’t do this, Cormoran,” she whispered. 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Why did you do it?”

“I’m just-” 

“I’m not her.”

“I know you’re not,” he rushed to assure her. 

“You can’t keep doing this.”

“I know. Listen, I know I’m complete shit at this. I know I’m not nearly good enough at this. But I swear, I don’t mean to.” He bent to look her in the eyes. “I promise, I want to be better at this. And I need help. Please? I don’t want to fuck this up.”


	15. How much do you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows 14...

“I don’t know how to not be scared by this,” he admitted. “I’ve never been in love with someone like you before.”

She sighed and pulled back from him gently, “It takes communication.”

“Not my strongest skill,” he tried to joke. 

“You’re better at it than you think. At least with clients.”

“Listen, I don’t know-” he stopped, thought, tried again, “How much do you know...about Charlotte?”

“Ilsa told me a few things.”

He nodded.

“It was enough for me to understand that she didn’t really love you though. Not truly. Not the way she should have loved you.”


	16. Of course I remembered.

She stepped away, turning toward the couch. “And then there’s the things she’s done that I’ve seen. The baby, the suicide attempts, the games,” she sat on the edge of a cushion. 

“I didn’t think you’d remember all that.”

“Of course I remembered. How could I not?”

“You never said anything.”

“Because at first it wasn’t my business, but then I just didn’t know how,” she shrugged. “You kept yourself so closed off. Even after this,” she mimicked his motion, her finger moving in the space between them. 

“Christ, I’m sorry Robin. I am.”

“I know.”

“I do love you.”


	17. Do you believe me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final one in this set. 
> 
> Tomorrow starts a new set.

He tugged her hand gently, hoping she’d allow him to pull her closer, and she did. 

“I’ve never been successful at this,” he motioned between them. “But it’s different with you.”

And though she allowed him to wrap his arms around her, she still remained silent. 

“Do you believe me?” he whispered, his heart in his throat. 

“I love you, Cormoran,” she whispered back. 

He felt her arms creep around him and laid his lips against her temple. 

“I know you do. And that’s what’s so scary about this. About us.”

“It’s only scary if you let it be scary.”


	18. I can’t believe you remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m doing this from my phone at the mo’ and I can’t double check (I’ll come edit this tomorrow... maybe) but I think the next three are a short and sweet little set, unrelated to any others.

“Maybe there’ll be donkeys this time,” he grinned. 

“I can’t believe you remembered,” she nearly squealed. 

“I can’t believe you’d think I’d forget,” he clicked his tongue. 

She rose on her toes, looping her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. 

“You’re so good to me,” her whisper just reached his ears, though he’d read it on her lips as well as in her eyes. 

“You make it easy.”

“Fish and chips first?”

“Whatever you want to do. This is your trip. I’m just along for the ride.”

“Oh! Rides!” she gasped. “Fantasy Island. The Odyssey!”

“Shit.”


	19. Hold my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following 18...

“Aw,” she made a mock sad face. “I love roller coasters.”

“It’s just not my idea of fun,” he said as they walked toward the brightly colored rails.

“Why?”

“Speed, hills, turning upside down, curves...what’s not to love?”

All of those things made him think of her. 

The speed with which he’d fallen in love with her.

The hills he’d climbed to admit it.

How she’d turned his life upside down in the best way.

Her curves. 

“You can hold my hand if you want.”

“Think you’re funny don’t you?”

“I know I am.”

“Not by half.”

“Big baby.”


	20. Do you really mean it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows 19 and finishes the set. ❤

“Just this once,” he said as he allowed her to tug him into the queue for the ride, against his better judgement. 

“You’re going to love it!”

“I’m fairly sure I won’t, but I’d do worse for you,” he allowed.

“Aw, do you really mean it?” she asked with a deliberately sappy expression.

He leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers. “Ellacott, there’s no limit to the things I’d do for, or to, you.”

Her eyes went instantly soft, cloudy with mingled desire and love. 

“Do you really mean it?”

“I’ll show you once we’re off this monstrosity of yours.”


	21. It's okay, you didn't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standalone

“I’m so sorry Cormoran. I really am,” Robin knelt next to where he sat on the sofa. 

“I know,” his lips barely moved. 

“I just thought you’d really like it,” she was nearly in tears now.

“It’s okay. You didn’t know.” He squeezed her hand and tugged her arm. “I love it. I’m sorry I didn’t say immediately. It just took me by surprise.”

She slid onto the couch, tucking herself into his side. 

He gazed at the bottle on the desk. 

Inside was a perfect replica of the Jowanet, which he’d sold after Ted had passed earlier that year. 


	22. I'm flattered you're jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another standalone.

Strike looked at her in shock. “Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack,” came the response, her eyes smoky with fury.

“You know I’d never-”

“Doesn’t stop me from feeling this way,” she groused. 

“I’m flattered you’re jealous, Ellacott,” he hugged her close. “But I don’t want anyone but you.”

“I know-”

He pulled back, clasping her shoulders, “No one. Do you understand?”

“It’s just that...well,” she looked away. “You’ve been with…”

“None of them were you. None of them came close to being you,” he kissed her softly. “None of them loved me. Not like you. Not perfectly.”


	23. Close the door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of an eight part series that will wrap up this event. 
> 
> I think you'll enjoy it. 🤞🏻

“Robin? That you?” he called as the door opened.

“Yep,” she called back, her footsteps heading toward their office.

She came to the door, still in her coat and scarf, though she was pulling the scarf from her neck. 

“What’s up?”

“Come in and close the door,” he said urgently, standing up and walking toward her. 

She turned, closing the door, turning the lock.

“What’s-” He swallowed her question, his mouth fusing to hers, registering the coolness of her lips, even as she gasped a pleasured sigh. 

He nibbled and licked, ending the kiss with a small nip. 

“Good morning.”


	24. I wasn't ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows 23

“Good morning,” she laughed, her arms twining around his neck, fingers playing with the curls at the back of his head. “If you wanted to try that again, I certainly wouldn’t mind. I wasn’t ready that time,” she chuckled. 

He grinned wickedly before lowering his head to hers again. 

This time, it was like floating. 

His lips were soft, just touching hers, teasing before retreating so that she chased them with her own. 

She tightened her hand in his curls, eliciting a deep groan before he delved deeper, arching her backward and trailing down her neck. 

“That’s more like it.”


	25. I don't think so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> follows 24

Within seconds he had her pressed against the door and the top two buttons of her blouse unbuttoned. “I love it when you wear this one,” he rasped, as his fingers traced the lace edging the cup of her bra, replaced momentarily by his tongue, which slipped under the lace to glide over the top of her breast.

“You’re going to have to stop,” she groaned.

“Mmm. No, I don’t think so.”

“But, Pat and Sam will be here any minute.”

“Then we’d better hurry,” he said as he slid his palm up the inside of her thigh.

“Oh God!”


	26. Did you hear that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows 25

His hand moved over her core, cupping it through her pants. Her head turned against the glass of the door behind her. 

He loved seeing her like this. 

He loved, even more, the fact that her stockings were topped by lace.

“You knew I'd want you this morning,” he accused softly as he tugged her pants aside and slipped a finger along her folds. 

“Oh God!” she repeated breathlessly. “Strike.”

“What? Tell me.”

“You always want me.” 

“True.”

He grasped her thighs and lifted her, even as her hands fumbled for his belt. 

“Shit! Did you hear that?” he asked.


	27. We have to be quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows 26

Suspended, back against the door, she heard the jingle of keys that announced Pat’s arrival. 

She allowed her head to fall forward onto Cormoran’s shoulder, groaning, even as her thighs squeezed his hips in need. “Please don’t stop, Strike.”

“I’m not bloody well not stopping,” he growled. “We have to be quiet.” 

She turned her head, nodding against his neck.

He hoisted her gently, positioning himself and slowly lowering her onto his cock. 

“Hold on,” he breathed as his hips moved in tiny, controlled, nudges. 

The friction and chance of being caught only heightened the climax that burst through her. 


	28. Don't look at me like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows 27

He felt her clamp around him.

Her thighs clinching.

Fingers tightening. 

And rocketed toward his own culmination. 

Buried his groan of pleasure in her hair as his spine tingled with release. 

He could feel her lungs working like a bellows.

He slowly slid himself out of her and she lowered her feet to the floor, her eyes never left his.

He stepped back, so she could put her clothes right, but couldn’t look away from her flushed cheeks and passion fired eyes. 

“Don’t look at me like that, unless you want to do it again.”

It wasn’t an empty threat. 


	29. I'm trying my best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows 28

Despite the absolutely shattering orgasm she’d just experienced against that door, his words had her incredibly tempted to spread herself across their desk, ready for a second round. 

It had been an unexpected, but wonderful way to start the day, especially considering they hadn’t been able to be together the evening before. 

“I’m not joking, Ellacott,” he rumbled. “I’m trying my best, but you’re killing me.” 

His eyes trailed from her face down to her half opened blouse, lingering there as he licked his lips.

It was so sexy, he almost whimpered. 

But there was work to be done. 

So...


	30. I'm not going anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finish!
> 
> Sorry I was late with the last two. Life happened.

He watched her push away from the door, buttoning her blouse, before tugging her skirt back into place and love for her just swamped him. 

Her absolute willingness to go with it. 

The way passion still clouded her eyes and her stride was a little more loose than usual. 

Sometimes the things he felt for her threatened to overwhelm him.

But he was getting used to this feeling.

Even beginning to crave it. 

“Where’re you going?” he asked. 

She looked back at him as she unlocked the door, opened it.

“Nowhere. I’m not going anywhere,” she smiled softly at him.


End file.
